


Tossing and Turning

by acey_darling



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Writing, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Boy Love, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Demon Sex, Demonic Powers, Dom Sebastian, Dubious Consent, Embarrassed Ciel, Embarrassment, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, POV Sebastian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Power Struggle, Prideful Ciel, Sassy Ciel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Can't Resist, Sexual Frustration, Sexually Frustrated, Spit As Lube, Statutory Rape, Teasing, Top Sebastian Michaelis, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Ciel, Virginity, Wet Dream, Yaoi, slight power struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acey_darling/pseuds/acey_darling
Summary: Ciel has a bad dream.Sebastian comes to comfort his young master.Porn ensues.





	Tossing and Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first work I'm posting on AO3 so that's why it is how it is.  
> It is not edited much beyond a general look over so sorry about that.  
> Also the story is told from Seb's POV and the only rape involved is purely statutory w/ minor dub-con.  
> You've been warned.  
> Also if you're looking for plot you're in the wrong place.

I am maintaining the grounds as I do every night for demons do not require sleep when I hear the most peculiar sound...  
The Phantomhive lord does not cry nor does he fear much. He is a properly reserved boy.  
Keeps his emotions inside if he feels at all.  
But tonight there are soft cries coming from his bedroom.  
So soft that if I didn’t have heightened demonic hearing there is no way I could’ve heard.  
It’s even a struggle for my ears in fact. Young master must be making an effort to be quiet. Even in his rest. How like him.  
The prideful little bastard. Doesn’t he know I’m here to help? If he needs anything he must only ask.  
Quickly and quietly I make my way to his room and stop just outside. Listening. Waiting.  
It is only moments before the sounds that drew me closer arrive again.  
Whimpers.  
The sounds leaving my master are soft whimpering noises I’ve never heard from him before.  
For reasons unknown the sound is pleasing to my ears. I am unsure whether it is because I relish in human agony  
or because the sounds aren’t as pained as I initially perceived.  
Finally, I go into his room and the sight before me is unlike anything I could have imagined.  
Ciel Phantomhive, the brave and cruel head of the prestigious family- the Queens guard dog- was tangled in his sheets,  
skin glistening in the moon light coming in from his window, palming his hard on and whimpering while he slept.  
The nightmare Sebastian had assumed he was having was nothing more than a wet dream.  
Who knew the young boy was capable of such an embarrassing display!  
I wonder distantly what he might be dreaming of.  
Perhaps his betrothed? Some insignificant prostitute the lad had seen on the streets one evening?  
Either way, I couldn’t help but stare on in wonder and he began thrusting gently up into his palm.  
His reddened cheeks shone beautifully and his head was tilted back to reveal a very delicate strip of his neck.  
The sight of this made my mouth water and I longed in the pit of my stomach to get a taste.  
And so I headed back outside his room and closed the door before knocking gently and calling,  
“Young Master, are you alright?”  
Best to not get caught watching when I have not been given permission.  
I hear a slight noise of shuffling and repeat myself this time opening the door just slightly and poking my head inside.  
Ciel, no doubt instantly aware of his disheveled state, is in a frenzy to cover himself up and appear more decent.  
Quickly he meets my gaze with a scowl all his own and impatiently demands,  
“Yes? What is it you need?”  
But his tone isn’t as harsh as he would like and comes out quite a bit higher and more whiny than usual.  
I can still smell his arousal filling my nose and it makes it even harder to hold myself back. To play coy.  
“I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t sleeping well, Master.  
You kept making these noises of distress in your sleep so I came to see if I could aid you with your.. nightmare.”  
Instantly, Ciel’s face turns a nice bright red and he stammers out an angry dismissal.  
“I’m fine. Get out of my sight.”  
“But sir-“  
“Out!"  
I slink out with a small grin.  
This will not be the last I see of my master tonight.  
A few groans of frustration and lots of tossing of pillows and bed sheets later and I hear a muffled voice.  
“I know you can hear me, Sebastian. No point in lurking around. Come in already.”  
With a flourish I open his bedroom door and give him a disapproving look.  
“Now master, a bad dream is no reason to make a fuss. I cleaned this room just today.”  
“I was NOT making a fuss I’ll have you know.” the brat pouted.  
“No? Then why is my hard work on your floor?”  
The brat humphed in response.  
“Clean it up, will you?”  
A small grin graces my lips before I bow,  
“Yes, my lord.”  
I speed around the room quickly tidying everything to its previously spotless state.  
Then finally. For the bed sheets themselves. I rip the cover off Ciel’s small frame and cover him back up properly just as quickly with the rest of the sheets.  
When I’ve finished Ciel shifts, annoyed. He must know I catch all things out of the ordinary within fractions of seconds.  
It is my job after all.  
“Young Master... I hate to be presumptuous but could it be that you’re a bit excited tonight?”  
“Shut up. It’s simple a biological mechanism. I have no control over it. It isn’t caused by desire in the least.”  
“So who was it you were dreaming of that caused you to be in such a fervor, Master?”  
“No one! How insolent of you to assume!” The young lord insists.  
“Bocchan, you can tell me. I am your butler after all.”  
Ciel turned away.  
“Could it have been your dear betrothed?”  
“Ofcourse not, fool! Do not speak of Lady Elizabeth in such a despicable way! I could never see her in such a debauched way!”  
“Apologies, my lord. I did not mean to be presumptuous... but if not her then who?”  
“You have finished your duties in here for the night. Leave now.”  
Regretfully, I submit. “Yes, my lord."

The next night:  
It is ten past midnight when again my nighty chores are interrupted by soft mews from my master.  
It reminds me of a small kitten begging for milk.  
I hurry to finish up with my activities swiftly and soon I am waiting by my sir’s door.  
Again, I stop to listen.  
Right as I am reaching for the handle, I hear something that makes me pause.  
Not a wordless whimpering but something that sounds closer to a name.  
I lean in closer and when I hear my own name being uttered by the little lord my first thought is that I’ve been caught lurking.  
Soon though a sly smile is turning my lips up as I realize this is not the case.  
No... I am being dreamt of.  
This is why the lord Phantomhive was so bashful the other night.  
He was embarrassed because he couldn’t possibly tell me it was not his beautiful and sweet betrothed but rather his demonic butler he was dreaming of so promiscuously.  
It was beyond taboo. And I loved it.  
Upon realizing the truth of these statements, I am shivering with glee and cannot contain the growl that rips forth from the back of my throat.  
My cruel master is too shy to ask for me? Then I’ll do what kind butlers do and just give him what he wants.  
And so without further hesitance, I push my way through his room not even bothering to knock and appear next to his writhing form.  
My eyes ravish what they can before i cannot hold back any longer and put my hands where they long to be most.  
First I go to his waist: the skin there is peaking out from underneath his tangled shirt and his underwear hangs low enough that several inches of stomach are now bare.  
At this, Ciel wakes. A look of confusion followed by one of protest leads me to press a hand gently over his mouth.  
Even if he is too prideful to admit it, it is clear this is what the brat wants.  
He wriggles in my grip for a little while though he must know he could never hope to be a quarter as strong as me.  
I am not human and he is a child anyways.  
Lady Elizabeth could most likely overpower him easily if she tried.  
Once my fingers find his cock however, Ciel relaxes a bit and sighs out of relief. Finally he will be able to get off.  
Then he seems to realize what is happening and how he is reacting to it and is thrashing with renewed strength.  
He gets free just long enough to say  
“What the hell!” before I have descended back onto him.  
I squeeze his perky little nipples and nip at his neck. I rub his cock and do everything in my power to drive him wild.  
The art of seduction comes easy to a demon. We are carnal creatures with carnal desires.  
And really, so are humans.  
Within moments, the boy is moaning and all but begging for more while trying to keep up the pretense that this is not what he desires  
“Seba-Sebastian” he gasps  
“What is it, my lord? Tell me what it is you want."  
“Quit playing with your food.” the small boy quips back  
“Say it so I can give you exactly what you desire. Unless that feels too indecent for a young boy such as yourself?”  
I smile kindly. I know he hears the gentle venom I’ve laced into my words and being the stubbornly prideful child he is, he raises to my challenge though his burning cheeks give him away.  
“I want-I want you to fuck me, Sebastian!”  
The little lord, even in this state, is confident and strong. He knows how to give demands.  
Tonight, I will teach him how to follow them.  
“How, sir? How would you like to be taken?”  
“How the hell should I know! I’m a virgin!” He sputters out, squirming needfully under my fingers.  
“Do I have your permission then to do as I see fit?”  
“Yes! Yes! Just get on with it already!”  
With my eyes flashing pink, I smile.  
“Yes, my lord.”  
Eagerly, I flip my flushed lord onto his stomach, lower his underwear. I am not new to the sight of his young body as I help him dress and undress each night.  
Yet... something feels different about seeing his body knowing it wants me back. Something so different about feeling it under my fingers and being allowed to relish in it.  
Being allowed, more than allowed: encouraged, to let out a soft groan at  
each shiver.  
“Quit messing with me.” my bocchan whines.  
“If you think I’m going to just get you off quick and not enjoy myself you’re more naive than I thought, young lord. I’m going to do as I please. As per your request if you remember."  
“Just get me off”  
“Of course, master.”

I start by licking a small stripe up his shoulder making sure to note every shudder, gasp, and moan that escapes the small figure before me.  
I memorize them as I have memorized his favorite meals and games... his habits and mannerisms.  
He seems to particularly enjoy my tongue against his nape, even arches into it with a silent plea.  
I indulge; sucking and biting where I know his clothes will hide the marks in the morning.  
"Sebastian..."  
My eyes glow again. There is no sound more pleasant to my ears than my master calling me by the name he has given me with that tone.  
I must hear it again.  
"Say my name again, Ciel"  
"Sebastian... please." he is so far into his own pleasures he seems to not notice the change in title.  
"Do not worry, master. I will give you what you desire."  
My promise is accompanied by my fingers coming to rest by his plump lips.  
"Wet them for me." my voice is gentle but firm and surprisingly, though he blushes at the command, my little lord does not object and quickly wraps his warm mouth around my digits.  
I cannot help but release a soft groan at the feeling and Ciel's hips jerk a bit at the sound.  
Once my fingers are sufficiently coated in saliva, I bring them down to the boy's entrance.  
Carefully, I circle the rim a few times before slowly easing a single finger inside.  
At first the lord tenses up; understandably unused to the new sensation of being touched in such a private area...  
but when my finger slides a bit further, I curl it.  
The reaction I get is immediate and intense. A loud moan accompanied by accidental thrusts back into my hand.  
Soon I have added a second finger then a third, efficiently preparing my master to be taken.  
By the time I have finished with adding a fourth finger, I have grown concerned my master may not be able to last.  
Not without a little demonic power that is...

Drawing some power from deep inside my vessel, I manage to pull a small amount of my power to give the desperate boy below me some extra stamina.  
"Ah, what did you just do?" he gasps  
"I gave you a small bit of my power so this will be more pleasurable for us both, my lord."  
I curl my fingers inside him and with a shout, he cums onto the sheets.  
I continue my onslaught throughout his pitifully moaning and shaking and when he has finished I only give him around thirty seconds before I begin to pull my cock out and ready myself between his legs.  
"You ready, sir?" I tease... rubbing my hardened member against his stretched hole.  
A needy whine is the only answer I receive and with this I slowly push my aching cock into his still ridiculously tight passageway.  
I try to start slow but the way he's writhing around and clenching makes it nearly impossible to not just immediately start pounding him into next week.  
It isn't until I am fully sheathed and waiting for him to adjust that he decides to be an insufferable brat.  
"You know you could try actually fucking me instead of just sitting there being useless." he scoffs, causing a quick jolt throughout his body  
A primal growl leaves my throat and for the first time around my young lord; I lose control.  
I thrust roughly into his channel and can feel my aura darken with lust.  
"Like this, master? Is this the treatment you've been dreaming of? Have you been longing to feel your butler put you in your place?"  
Ciel can do nothing but moan and scramble to get purchase on something with his hands as he is being forced up and down against the bed, rubbing his cock back and forth on the already cum-stained sheets.  
"Y-yes. Like that, Sebastian."  
Fastening my pace, I feel my orgasm building as Ciel's ass get's tighter and hotter. The brat just won't stop clenching. It's like he's trying to keep me in him.  
And God, if that idea isn't hotter than Hell itself...  
"Young lord, I'm so close." I murmur hotly into his ear, grabbing hold of his neck and pushing him further into the bed to gain more leverage.  
I feel him shudder at my harsh treatment and go still for a moment, becoming so tight I nearly turn to my demonic form right there and upon hearing my bocchan cum for the second time tonight, I release my load into his fucked out ass.  
After allowing him a few moments of rest, I quickly resume to my role of caregiver and proceed to take care of my duties. I clean my lord off with a wet rag and replace the dirtied sheets with fresh ones and after this is done I ask my master if he requires anything else.  
"No, that will be all."  
"Yes, my lord."  
I leave the room with a smug smile knowing my sir will call for me another night soon...


End file.
